Frozen
by Mrs. RT
Summary: Cold within and without, Harry returns from a mission wondering if he'll ever be warm again. Originally a holiday submission, it was postponed until now.


**Title:** Frozen  
**Author:**Mrs. Rt.  
**Type:** Slash  
**Rating:**M (barely)  
**Pairings:** HP/DM  
**Summary:** Harry returns from an extended mission in the middle of a snow storm, cold and wondering if he'll ever fill warmth again. Originally intended for a holiday submission, it was postponed until now.  
**Author Notes:** Sorry, no beta. Any mistakes are my own.  
**WORDCOUNT:** 2101

Disclaimer: Not mine. Only the warm fuzzy feelings I get from them.

A solitary figure wrapped in many layers of clothes fought its way across the grounds. The wind was blowing the snow everywhere. The chill of an early winter storm had frozen everything in it wake. The boy pulled his cloak tighter around himself in a futile attempt to ward off the cold as he made his way up to the front entrance of Hogwarts. Every step sent a spark of pain rushing through his body as the bitter temperatures left him shivering and his teeth chattering.

Gathering his strength, he pushed the door open only to be assaulted by the overwhelming heat and light coming from the inside of the old school. He rushed inside as quickly as his frozen limbs would allow, slamming the doors closed behind him.

'_Pins and needles,'_ Harry thought to himself. _'At least now I know what that means.' _

Harry walked slowly towards the great hall as he rubbed his arms up and down trying desperately to get rid of the pain and possibly warm them up at the same time. Shaking his head, he smiled slightly as he watched the snow fall off of his cloak and onto the floor.

'_I will never let them talk me into another long mission in the freezing snow again,' _he smirked to himself, knowing full well that he would go out into this godforsaken weather again if they needed him to.

He jumped up and down to get rid of the remaining snow and to try to get feeling back into his feet. Walking a couple of miles in knee high snow was devastating on his socks and shoes. His feet were thoroughly soaked and he was sure the tips of his toes were an unhealthy shade of blue by now.

Still shivering, Harry reached the great hall wondering how many people would be waiting there for his report. It was, after all, past midnight, and he suspected most everyone had gone to bed early in anticipation of the gifts that they would be opening for Christmas in the morning.

The chill he had tried to shake off seemed to sink further into his soul as he stopped suddenly and remembered that this Christmas he wouldn't be spending it with his friends like before.

'_It just doesn't seem like the holidays without them.' _Harry let out a deep breath suddenly as he tried to collect himself. _'I can't do this. I can't go in there and pretend that everything is okay. I miss them terribly.'_

Harry stood outside the door to the great hall, wrapping his arms around himself and biting his lip. _'I will not cry,'_ he chanted in his mind. The loss of Ron and Hermione had left him feeling almost as cold as the weather outside the great castle.

Taking a deep breath to help calm himself, he forced his mind to think past the day of the 'accident' and instead focus on the here and now.

'_Think about what you've got now,' _Harry reminded himself. _'What have I got now? No, don't do this to yourself now. I'll give my report and then find somewhere to defrost. Yes, that's what I'll do.' _He forced his frozen legs to start moving again. Left foot up and forward; right foot up and forward. He kept this up until he reached the door. Lifting both hands in front of him and placing them on the double doors, he pushed them open like a scene out of a movie.

Still shivering from the cold, Harry almost completely fell backwards as the heat of a roaring fire slammed into his face and he reeled back slightly as if he had been slapped. His cold-numbed mind was shocked at what his eyes were trying to tell him.

"What's going on in here?" He asked of the few people who were still awake at this late hour.

The great hall had been changed since he left a little over a week ago. Someone had removed the four tables and replaced them with two short ones placed directly in the middle of the hall. On the far east wall there was now a fireplace big enough for Hagrid to fit into. Small red stockings were hung from the mantle and there were two gigantic trees on each side of the fireplace. The west side of the hall was a perfect mirror image of the east except that there were green stockings placed on the mantle instead of red ones.

The enchanted ceiling above him was still showing the raging storm that was effectively sealing Hogwarts off from the outside world. Yet there were glowing ornaments floating in the air that ranged in color from red and green to silver and black, making the threat of the storm seem less terrifying.

Harry couldn't decide whether to be happy that it was warm or upset because it seemed like everyone else was happy to go on with their lives as if nothing bad was happening.

His previous question was answered as a single person rose from the group that was sitting at the tables. Harry watched the boy walk towards him with a slight reluctance. Still trying to fight off the ache from his body and the stinging of his face, Harry waited for the answer. He really just wanted to find a corner somewhere and fall asleep. The icy wind outside had made him feel run down and tired and he deeply desired nothing more than a warm bed.

"Well Harry. It _is _Christmas Eve. What do you think is going on?"

"I know its Christmas," Harry responded irritably. "I just don't feel that it's right to be celebrating, what with everything that's been going on." The combination of cold and exhaustion was really starting to become an issue now and he started to weave a little as he stood there.

"Harry? Are you okay?" The question was asked as he noticed how pale Harry was looking.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little cold. My feet feel like their trying out for a Popsicle commercial and my arms are no longer moving parts. All I really want to do is give my report and go to bed." As he finished this he suddenly lost his balance and feel forward into the arms of the waiting boy.

"Harry, your frozen stiff. The report can wait. Let's get you warmed up." He readjusted the weight of the boy in his arms and shouted over his shoulder. "I'm taking Harry up to his rooms. He's frozen solid and he needs to be taken care of before he gets sick."

"That's an excellent idea." Dumbledore said, smiling at the two boys. "We'll expect his report in the morning after he has had time to recover from his trip. Goodnight to you both."

"Goodnight, sir," Harry said tiredly as he allowed his companion to lead him out of the hall and towards the sanctuary of his room. Walking as quickly as he freezing body would allow, the trip still took twice as long as it would normally have if his body wasn't trying to imitate a walking zombie.

"Please, I just need to rest for a moment." Harry asked in a pitiful voice. Really, that corner over there was looking as welcoming as his bed. Harry could just picture himself curled up and falling asleep. It couldn't be much worse than some of the places he'd slept in recently.

"No Harry. We're almost there. Once we get there, we'll get those wet clothes off of you and get you into something warm." Determined to get to the room, he wrapped an arm under Harry's shoulders and lifted him back up.

"We're almost there. Come on." Together the two boys made it the remainder of the distance to the room and they walked into it with a grateful sigh.

"Now let's get you out of these clothes." Harry's shaking hands reached up to undo the clasp of his cloak. He struggled for a few moments until he managed to unfasten it and then shrugged his shoulders until if fell onto the ground.

"Okay, now the rest of it." A smirk crossed his pointy face as he said this. Harry looked up just in time to see it and he let a smirk cross his own face.

"I may not be able to feel my feet, or anything for that matter, but if you think I'm going to strip naked in front of you, you're smoking something."

"But, Harry" his partner whined, "I'm just trying to be helpful."

"I'll believe that when I see it." The joking continued. "But for now, I just need to get warm. Please." Harry continued to remove his clothes. Slowly he reached up and pulled the jumper of his chest. His shirt, still dripping wet, clung to his body like a glove, and his companion was hard pressed not to reach out and touch him.

"You know, I think I'll go run a bath. How does that sound?" He walked towards the small room located off to the side.

Harry sighed in contentment. "Sounds heavenly," he said reaching down to remove his shoes. "Maybe you could add some of those purple bubbles I like so much," Harry snickered to himself as he watched the blonde walk away.

With a quick tug the shoes were off and he braced himself for the tough part, the socks. He took a deep breath and grabbing the top of the sock, he slowly peeled the stiff as a board sock down his foot. Wincing from the pain, Harry yanked off the offending article of clothing and flung it across the room.

"So there!" he said triumphantly and then cringed as the air of the room felt like knives stabbing his foot. "Well, at least it's not blue." Harry reached down to free the other one.

"Are you ready yet?" a voice yelled from the bathroom.

"Give me a minute," Harry answered back. He reached for his buckle and pulled it lose from the hoops. "I'm almost done in here." His pants hit the floor with a resounding 'thunk' and a very cold and naked Harry Potter walked into the other room.

"About time," Draco said to him as he looked up from testing the temperature of the water. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." A gleam in his eye gave away the mischievous meaning behind his words.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." He took in the fact that the other boy was still dressed. Harry frowned at the other boy.

"I guess that means you don't want to join me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't invite me and I thought it would be rude to assume." Draco said with his haughtily manner.

Shivering slightly as he stood there, Harry looked at the warm water, looked over at the blonde boy and repeated this cycle a couple more times.

"I'm getting into that water now," he finally said. "You've got 30 seconds to get naked and join me or else." Lifting one leg up, Harry slowly lowered his toes into the water to test it. "You're wasting time." He remarked as he placed the rest of his foot into the water and sighed.

"Yes, this is exactly what I needed." He commented contently. He stepped into the water completely and sat in the middle of the rather accommodating bathtub. "Your time is almost up." He joked as he looked to see the blonde struggling out of his clothing. The warmth of the water was easing the chill in his bones.

"Give me a moment," Draco said slightly out of breath as he got his remaining clothes off as quickly as humanly possible. Throwing the last article of clothing on the floor, Draco stepped into the bath and placed himself behind the dark haired boy.

"Come here," he stated, pulling gently on Harry's shoulder to guide him towards his chest. "It's time to get you warmed up." Draco grabbed a sponge and proceeded to wash the cold away.

Harry laid there enjoying the sensation of feeling coming back to his body. "Hmm. Warm at last," he said with happiness and then it hit him. '_What have I got now?' _He turned his head around and laid a gentle kiss on Draco's lips. '_This is what I have now. I'm happy and finally feeling the warmth I thought I was missing.' _

"I love you," was whispered in the silent comfort of the room. Neither sure who said it first.

The End


End file.
